familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Harrison County, Texas
Harrison County is a county of the U.S. state of Texas. In 2000, its population was 62,110. It is named for Jonas Harrison, a lawyer and Texas revolutionary. It is located in the Ark-La-Tex region. The seat of the county is Marshall6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,370 km² (915 sq mi). 2,328 km² (899 sq mi) of it is land and 42 km² (16 sq mi) of it is water. The total area is 1.79% water. Major Highways * Interstate 20 * U.S. Highway 59 * U.S. Highway 80 * State Highway 43 * State Highway 49 * State Highway 154 Adjacent counties *Marion County (north) *Caddo Parish (east) *Panola County (south) *Rusk County (southwest) *Gregg County (west) *Upshur County (northwest) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 62,110 people, 23,087 households, and 16,945 families residing in the county. The population density was 27/km² (69/sq mi). There were 26,271 housing units at an average density of 11/km² (29/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 71.35% White, 24.03% Black or African American, 0.35% Native American, 0.31% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 2.86% from other races, and 1.06% from two or more races. 5.34% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 23,087 households out of which 34.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.00% were married couples living together, 13.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.60% were non-families. 23.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.09. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 10.00% from 18 to 24, 27.10% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 13.10% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 94.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 89.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $33,520, and the median income for a family was $41,112. Males had a median income of $32,451 versus $20,913 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,702. 16.70% of the population and 12.90% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 21.80% of those under the age of 18 and 14.60% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Cities and towns *Elysian Fields (unincorporated) *Gill (unincorporated) *Hallsville *Harleton (unincorporated) *Jonesville (unincorporated) *Karnack (unincorporated) *Latex (unincorporated) *Longview (partially in county) *Marshall *Nesbitt *Scottsville *Uncertain *Waskom *Woodlawn (unincorporated) Education The following school districts serve Harrison County: *Elysian Fields ISD (partly in Panola County) *Hallsville ISD *Harleton ISD *Marshall ISD *New Diana ISD (mostly in Upshur County) *Ore City ISD (mostly in Upshur County, small portion in Marion County) *Waskom ISD External links *Harrison County government's website * *Historic materials about Harrison County, hosted by the Portal to Texas History Category:Counties of Texas Category:Harrison County, Texas